BB Bennie And the Jets
by CurleyPatches
Summary: I decided that Bennie and the Jets was their song after seeing the bar scene. This is a story of all the different times they hear the song throughout their lives.
1. The Bar

Kevin's POV:

We were at the bar looking for cell reception because our car hydroplaned off the road and it was all Jane's fault. She was pissed at me and now we are in this little bar in a little town somewhere and I am pissed. I need a drink. After a couple drinks were in both of our systems we started to loosen up. Then I heard it.

 _Hey kids, shake it loose together  
The spotlight's hitting something  
That's been known to change the weather  
We'll kill the fatted calf tonight_

I couldn't help but sing along but I kind of couldn't remember the words; then Jane corrected me.

 _Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets  
Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen  
She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
Bennie and the Jets_

I couldn't help but be pissed at the guy who whooped at her little performance. Man was she sexy. She had the voice of an angle and the movies of the devil. And she kept on going.

 _Hey kids, plug into the faithless  
Maybe they're blinded  
But Bennie makes them ageless  
We shall survive, let us take ourselves along  
Where we fight our parents out in the streets  
To find who's right and who's wrong_

Without even realizing it I ended up dancing on the table with her singing.

 _Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets  
Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen_

 _She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
Bennie and the Jets_

 _She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
Bennie and the Jets_

 _Bennie Bennie Bennie, Bennie and the Jets_

This was the most fun I had in a long time and it only got better. That night I realized that I loved her; my life was bliss until breakfast the next morning when I went from bliss to pissed.


	2. Boat Wedding

The scary thing is I am starting to miss Jane. Because of my story about Jane I was promoted yeah no more bridzillas for me.

I cannot wait to leave this wedding it all reminds me of her: the flowers. the cake, the dress, the pictures and most of all the maid of honor. Unfortunately the party was on a boat so there was no way for me to leave early so I am trapped with the ora of Jane.

JANES POV:

I can't believe I just jumped on to the boat. Kevin brings out the wild side in me, I don't see why I couldn't just wait on the dock, well that does not mater now. The guest that saw me jump were giving my weird looks but hey, I couldn't blame them. Where is Kevin, I need to find Kevin, I am so determined to find him that I almost run it to the bride. I mumble a quick apology then I her say "Wait, are you the Bridesmaid from the magazine?" Wow, thanks Kevin now the whole world knows me as a weddingaholic.

I mumble a "yes" and give her a quick smile.

She squeaks, "Oh, I can't believe you are here at my wedding."

"I am sorry about it, I did not mean to ruin your wedding day," I say guilty.

"Ruin it, no way! I am honored to have a dedicated woman like you at my reception. But do you mind me asking why you are here?"

" Well it's a long story," I tell her, but really I just don't want to tell anyone.

"I have time" she tells me and from the look on her face I know I will not leave her sight without an explanation. Before I know it I have told her the whole story and I am on stage. Wait what I am on stage! Better late than never.

"Kevin Doyle, Kevin Doyle," I see him and my heart stops. He looks so good, I bet he didn't miss me at all. I almost turn back, then I see the bride urging me to go on. At that moment I declare my love to that cynical wedding journalist who is as sweet and charming and God help me!

After my declaration, I walk strait to him we look at each other for a moment then we kiss. The hole world stopped at that moment. This kiss sealed the deal, we would never leave each other again. And man was that the best kiss of my life I feel like one of those princesses in those Disney flicks. When we break the kiss and come back to reality I hear our song playing faintly in the background.

 _Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets  
Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen  
She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
Bennie and the Jets_


End file.
